the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgore
Forgore is one of the Cevarion gods and one of the most powerful beings in the entire Universe. He was, like his brother Anaghatar, a god that first cared for the Cevarion creatures but would soon turn on Anaghatar and the universe and wanted only to destroy it. Lore Orgin Forgore´s begining existence is unknown. Some says he was forged during the creation of Cevarion and some says he was created by an even more powerful god, not yet seen of described. Forgore and his brother Anaghatar was in younger days very loyal to each other and they created a lot of galaxies and planets together, that including Enzuro, Tarae and Garlyt. Forgore knew that his power was something more than just for creation of planets so he ventured planet to planet to torture the civilization on these planets and Anaghatar saw him doing this, so he banished his own brother and Forgore took this very personal so he told Anaghatar that he would return, ending his brother and the entire universe. Forgore used his absolute strongest power to create a shattering rift into another dimension and ended up in a dimension called Exo. This dimension had an eerie feeling and through the endless universe, violet beams shooted back and forth. Soon would Forgore discover a greenish planet and on this he found a civilazation with living metal mechs. This civilazation was diffrent because most of them resembled skeletons made of steel and were some type of self-learning mechanisms, powered by dark magics . When they saw a massive creature looked upon them, they started to fire their weapon against Forgore. This didnt cause any pain or wound to the god so he laughed at them. He spoke to them, called them puny minions and said that he would destroy their universe if they didnt obeyed him as their god. The machines, who called themself Exons, didnt show any fear against Fargore but they had never seen such powerful creature before and they started to obey this god. Forgore was now their god. In time, Foregore changed his appearence by being exposed with Exo´s twisted atmosfear and would soon have the appearence of a demon rather then humanoid. The Return After some thousands of years, Forgore returned to Caverion to spy on both the population and his brother Anaghatar and when he opened the returning rift, a beam of green light shooted through it, so strong that it impacted with Garlyt and made it splitt into 2 sides in which started the The Second War. Forgore managed to slip into the dream where Anaghatar told the Human king Goran II about Carl becoming a new heir. Forgore took this information and looked up Carl Stoutmane and even he felt a hidden power in him. What it was he didnt know but what he did know was that he could use this young human to ruin Anaghatar in some way, but he needed him to become king first so the Human population would actually listen to him so during the Meeting on Enzuro at the end of The Second War, he manipulated some of the Sullz travelers minds to assasinate Goran II and they succeded. Carl did become king after Goran II´s death and is now ready to use him but he must first give Carl a motive to throw away his loyality to Anaghatar so he returned to Exo to prepare is people for battle and opened a portal to Caverion and they appered during the Battle of Wyrsyr and killed lots of Humans and Sullz soldiers. Anaghatar saw this and knew that it was his brother who did this because no other god or creation could open so big portals to other dimensions. The Offspring It was the moment when Anaghatar banished his own brother Forgore. The evil god was about to jump into the rift to an another dimension, when he found the forestplanet Enzuro. This planet was created by Anaghatar and he filled with Humans. Luckely for Forgore, the few Humans that was on Enzuro did not all worship his brother, they rather worshiping him. Forgore disguised himself as a human and found a young yet beautiful woman named Rana and she was a true worshipper of Forgore. The god had a plan, to make an Human offspring with dark blood running it veins would make a very powerful being. The two lovers falled in love with eachother and mated (wink wink). That night, Forgore walked away from Rana to transform into godform again and leave Caverion for Exo. 9 months later did Rana give birth to a daughter. She named here Falana, which means Sweet Flame in harpish (language of Harpies). Trivia * You could belive that Forgore´s name is from the words For gore but its actually made from the swedish word for destruction: Förgörelse by removing -lse and changing the ö´s to o´s